Máscaras
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Abre un café con la intención de ayudar a su familia, el local resulta ser un éxito enorme; años después, llega una joven entra dispuesta a probar el producto que se vende ahí. Sin embargo, ella esconde bastantes secretos; lo sabe desde que la vio entrar a su establecimiento. Después que fue atacada, se propone a desenmascarar la verdad. [Lucius&Narcissa] [AU]
1. Dorado

Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.  
«Este fic participa en el Reto Trimestral Masquerade del foro El Mapa del Mortífago.»  
La imagen pertenece a la web: (fanpop) (.com); todos los derechos van para allá.

El reto consiste en escribir un fic enteramente AU o Crossover; yo elegí el AU y es un Short Fic (fanfic con menos de diez capítulos).

Todos los significados provienen de la página, todos los derechos para ésta página:  
(webusable) (.com)  
(/coloursMean)  
(.htm#significado)  
Por favor, quitar los paréntesis.

.

 **Máscaras.**

Abre un café con la intención de ayudar a su familia, el local resulta ser un éxito enorme; años después, llega una joven entra dispuesta a probar el producto que se vende ahí. Sin embargo, ella esconde bastantes secretos; lo sabe desde que la vio entrar a su establecimiento. Después que fue atacada, se propone a desenmascarar la verdad. [Lucius&Narcissa] [AU]

.

 **Capítulo I.**  
Dorado.

 _Produce sensación de prestigio. Significa sabiduría, claridad de ideas y riqueza. Con frecuencia el dorado representa alta claridad._

.

I

Abraxas tiene catorce años y es un joven bastante ambicioso. Él ya no soporta tener una media bastante mediocre –en su opinión– así que ha decidido que hará lo que sea necesario para sacar a su familia de su condición económica; la única forma en que eso sea posible es fundando una organización de la cual recaude una numerosa cantidad de dinero. Sin embargo, el fallo en su plan es que no se le ocurre una idea para un negocio que él sepa manejar.

No importa, en lo más mínimo.

Apenas cursa su segundo año de secundaria, todavía posee tiempo.

« _Cuando empiece la preparatoria, ya tendré decidido que carrera voy a estudiar. De ese modo, ya sabré de qué se tratará mi empresa_ » piensa Abraxas; mas, no se confía por eso. Necesita tener una idea de lo que quiere ser, basada en sus capacidades.

No hay que apresurar la situación, no vaya a ser que por eso termine todo en un lío.

II

Abraxas ahora tiene veinte años.

Al encantarle la hostelería, ha decidido que creará un restaurante, naturalmente elegante; o, lo más que puede ser cuando sólo tiene el terreno comprado. En poco tiempo el arquitecto terminará de diseñar el plano para el edificio que él desea.

—No se explaye demasiado, joven Malfoy —indica el constructor—. Entiendo que quiera que todo sea glamoroso pero es un proyecto inicial —Abraxas le mira escépticamente. Ignora lo que le menciona; aun así, el otro continúa—, espere a ver qué piensan las personas al respecto.

—¿Y eso por qué tendría que hacerlo? Por si no lo recuerda —sisea— es _mi_ proyecto, _mi_ local… Usted _sólo_ encárguese a hacer lo que _yo_ le digo —concluye de mala gana. Ya está harto de su habladuría.

—Joven Malfoy —reprende el aparejador—, sé que es _su_ negocio pero, le aseguro, que he visto compañías fracasar por querer tener más, antes de _siquiera_ saber si al público en general le parecerá bien su idea —dice, frunce el entrecejo—. No le ordeno nada, es solamente un consejo.

A regañadientes, Abraxas opta por seguir su recomendación.

III

Han pasado diez años desde que el "Restaurante Gardenia" fue creado.

En ese lapso de tiempo, paulatinamente, se ha ido ganando una impresionante reputación entre los comerciantes de la zona, así como un prestigioso puesto como el restaurante número uno; primero ha empezado como un pequeño local, sin muchísimos lujos; después, conforme la clientela fue llegando tuvo que ir renovando la mercancía y construir más, más parte del negocio; para finalizar como el exitoso comedor que es.

Una buena idea, la astucia para llevarla, la paciencia –que ni él ha sabido que posee– para esperar toda una década ha valido la pena. ¿Quién puede creerlo? El mismo Abraxas de catorce, ahora, convertido en éste de treinta con más logros de los que ha previsto.

—Me siento muy orgulloso —dice, viendo como más compradores entran—. Esto es lo que quería.

A veces, se pregunta si sus padres también se sienten orgullosos del mérito de su hijo; ellos fallecieron cuando tuvo dieciocho años. Una parte de él, quiere cree que es así.

IV

Hace nueve años, ha pensado que su más grande logro fue el "Restaurante Gardenia" y que no hay nada más porque sentirse complacido, todo ha cambiado en éste instante: Abraxas opina que su más gran triunfo no es la taberna, ni todo el oro que ha conseguido en todo éste tiempo; sino, ése pequeño niño de cinco años.

Él es rubio y tiene ojos grisáceos, como su padre; con la tez caucásica, como su madre. En pocas horas irá a su primer día de escuela primaria; es cierto que puede inscribirlo en un lugar apropiado según su estatus social, pero ahí Abraxas ha pasado por encantadores momentos. Es como una tradición, según él. Tal vez si en un futuro él ya no quiere asistir a los mismos sitios educativos, lo apoyará; sin embargo, no pasará por un buen tiempo.

—Papá, apúrate —indica el pequeñín, frunciendo el ceño. Cosa que se ve tierna tomando en cuenta su edad— No quiero llegar tarde.

—Tranquilízate, Lucius —dice Nicole, su madre, le acicala el uniforme.

Para disgusto de su único hijo.

—Mamá, estoy grande —reclama. Intenta apartarse, falla irremediablemente.

—Nicole, llegará tarde —menciona Abraxas, mirando divertido la escena—; después lo mimas.

Caminando a través de la acera, un solo pensamiento transita por su mente.

« _Mi más grande orgullo no es mi reconocido negocio, sino mi hijo._ »


	2. Rojo

Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

¡Gracias a _Sthefynice_ por su comentario!

.

 **Capítulo II.**  
Rojo.

 _El color rojo es el del fuego y el de la sangre, por lo que se le asocia al peligro, la guerra, la energía, la fortaleza, la determinación, así como a la pasión, al deseo y al amor._

 _._

Es indudable que es ella, la misma muchacha que ha entrado en repetidas ocasiones a su restaurante, de las cuales tiende a pedir la misma orden; no sabe la exacta razón pero tiene algo que despierta su interés: quizá sea su actitud de que no quiere estar ahí, o tal vez su porte aristocrático, o esa actitud que denota un poco de superioridad. No se encuentra tan convencido de sus propias cavilaciones, sin embargo, de lo que se afirma es que esconde algo.

No lo malentiendan, por lo general lo que hacen las personas que entrar al local no le importa lo más mínimo, ellos saben cómo llevan su vida personal y él no plantea involucrarse en ella; no obstante, ¿acaso no resulta intrigante conocer a una persona que ni se sabe el nombre de las monedas con las que pagará?, entiende que no todas la clientela conozcan el restaurante Gardenia ya que no es internacional, a pesar de que es bastante popular en su ciudad; por otra parte, pocas son las veces que se miran o de las que le puede seguir el rastro, por pura curiosidad lo hizo y desde ése momento se ganó su interés de manera especial: sólo la gente que oculta algo trata de despistar a la gente, o probablemente allá tenido un compromiso previo y no lo vio.

Cualquier situación es factible, para ésta circunstancia tan confusa.

Hasta ahora lo único que conoce de ella es su apellido: Black, a causa de haber escuchado "disimuladamente" cuando un camarero le pidió su nombre para apuntarlo en la libreta de las órdenes y lo único que obtuvo fue ése dato… lo que generalmente no se da. Todavía más extraordinario, a su parecer naturalmente, o solamente se esté imaginando cosas. La rutina de la joven desconocida es así: entra, se sienta en la mesa que encuentre disponible, pide lo de costumbre a menos que quiera variar el menú, lo paga y se marcha hasta que opta por volver.

También se involucran otros factores que –según él– son igual de importantes que lo anteriormente hablado. Por ejemplo, la primera que la vio llevó puesta una túnica, ¿qué clase de persona se pone una ropa tan mágica?, lo ha de entender si fuese para una fiesta de disfraces o alguna otra situación, pero, ¿en un día común?, ¿por qué? Sin olvidar que su atuendo pareció un poco… ¿cómo describirlo?... quemado y que él recuerde no ha habido ni las más remota mención de un incendio, ya sea en una arboleda, en una casa… ¿qué se propone Black, llamando la atención de tal curiosa forma?, aun rememora la primera vez que han entablado conversación.

•Ocurrió hacía aproximadamente dos meses, cuando estaba caminando por las calles de Wiltshire, ése día decidió que podía relajarse antes de seguir trabajando, ya que su padre seguía enseñándole cómo dirigir el restaurante familiar antes de que –legalmente– pasara a ser de su propiedad; a Abraxas no le importaba lo que Lucius realizaba en su tiempo, siempre y cuando cumpliese con sus obligaciones cuando se lo mandaba. Lucius estaba orgulloso de sus propias calificaciones obtenidas en la preparatoria –ya que vio utilidad en estudiar hostelería cuando su padre perfectamente era capaz de enseñárselo– así que en algunas ocasiones le presumía de ésos a sus amistades, de haber habido un sistema de prefectos estaba seguro que habría sido elegido. Pero cómo no pasó, se tuvo que conformar con ser el primero de la clase… cuando no tenía competencia.

Por algunos años que no se daba aquel lujo y lo disfrutaba, antes que su padre mandase a alguien a buscarlo para que siguiese con sus jornadas educativas; en fin, cuando viró para seguir contemplando el panorama –que ya no le llamaba la atención– la observó, allí se encontraba: una mujer de cabellera rubia con su atuendo ligeramente incinerado, al igual que algunos mechones de su cabello. Parecía perdida y algo agotada, como si hubiese estado corriendo en un maratón antes de llegar a su destino, además de denotar un poco de ¿miedo?, sí, temor.

Abandonando el estupor inicial, se fue apresurado a ayudarla.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de ella.

La aludida le observó con cierto resentimiento, qué extraño, si la acababa de conocer.

—Estoy bien… señor.

La última palabra tardó en decirla, eh, todavía más raro. Por la manera en que movió los labios supuso que iba a pronunciar algo más, empero cambió de parecer en el último segundo. Mientras ella le examinó detenidamente –como buscando una ligera anormalidad–, él lo realizó tratando de descifrar porqué una joven estaría dispuesta a llevar un atuendo típico de los magos en julio. Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada por varios segundos, que lo sintieron interminables.

— ¿Dónde hay un sitio en el que pueda hospedarme? —Acabó preguntándole, rompiendo el silencio en que se encontraban— Dese prisa.

Lucius frunció un poco el ceño, le estaba ordenando la desconocida.

« _¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Una princesa?_ —pensó con un poco de rencor, a él no le gustaba que nadie lo mangoneara para obtener lo que querían, y muchos menos una señorita de la que ni su nombre conocía— _Sólo porque es guapa piensa que todo el mundo hará lo que ella dice, espero que no sea otra rubia sin cerebro. Aunque no me da esa impresión._ »

« _No puedo creer que esté entablando conversación con un simple muggle_ —pensó la mujer, la palabra "muggle" es meditaba con desprecio—. _Es mejor que nada, según Bella tengo que mantenerme escondida para que nadie dé con mi paradero; con lo astuta que es, debió prever que me usarían a mí para desquitarse por las familias que ha arruinado… no es que supongan una perdida lamentable o que yo necesite protección, no es de mí de quién debe de preocuparse._ »

—Sí, conozco un sitio. Acompáñeme —pidió Lucius.

—No hará falta —intervino rápidamente la joven—, sólo dígame el nombre del lugar y yo lo buscaré.

« _Creo que no se fía de los desconocidos, no es que le vaya a hacer nada indebido_ —Lucius estaba indignado, ¿quién se creía que era para acusar a las personas sin evidencia?»

« _No estaré con ningún sangre sucia más de lo que sea necesario._ »

Después que le dio la indicación, ella se marchó.

Lucius se le quedó mirando antes de continuar con su camino. •

Ésa ha sido la única ocasión en la que han hablado propiamente, en vista que en las otras ocasiones simplemente medio se ojean antes de seguir con sus propios quehaceres, o asume que ella también tiene que hacer algo en vez de estar imitando el comportamiento de las princesas. Sacude su cabeza, tiene que quitarse del pensamiento aquella muchacha pelirrubia; mirando el calendario que está en el compartimiento del jefe, asegura que ésta noche habrá luna llena.

* * *

Horas más tarde, en las solitarias calles de Wiltshire, se encuentran caminando un par de personas: la primera es una mujer con la cabellera negra, el otro es un adulto que mira constantemente al cielo, claramente en busca de algo. Ellos tienen la misión de encontrar información sobre cierta persona que le interesa a su lord, pero como no saben absolutamente nada de ella van de ciudad en ciudad, sin importarle los efectos colaterales que aparezcan, además, es divertido despistar a los aurores; son impredecibles, a su manera.

—Iré por el Norte, tú encárgate del Este —le dice al hombre, quien asiente en comprensión—. Si encuentras a Horace Slughron me avisas, Fenrir.

Ninguno de los dos entiende el especial interés que le toma su lord al ex profesor de Pociones, o porque éste haya decidido ocultarse tan repentinamente; quizá él sepa alguna información relacionada a la búsqueda que está haciendo referente a ciertos objetos que le ha quitado a los magos y brujas, como es el caso de la bruja Hepzibah Smith o del joven Morfin –quienes ahora no pueden estar más muertos–, ambos saben que cuando llegue el momento el momento oportuno les dirá la verdad, o al menos a su lugarteniente predilecta.

—Aullaré para atraerte, Bellatrix —le dice el hombre lobo a la bruja, quien sonríe con malignidad—. Sé que te gusta jugar con las víctimas —menciona con satisfacción Fenrir Greyback, recordando algunos infortunios provocados por Bellatrix Lestrange.

Fenrir se dirige hacia la dirección previamente dicha, buscando a través de las penumbras a cualquier persona que encuentre por el camino; sin embargo, no hay nadie por el camino, al parecer todos los ciudadanos han escogido ésa noche para estar cómodos y seguros en sus respectivos hogares en lugar de estar vagabundeando –sin ninguna protección– por Wiltshire, lo que es una lástima. Ellos acabarán marchándose de allí, ya sea que encuentren o no a Slughron; ¿en dónde podrá estar ese viejo mago?, ¿en qué parte del mundo se habrá escondido?, en el lugar menos obvio de buscar es en los poblados de los muggles, por lo que ellos decidieron que ahí han de ir como próximo destino; primero Wiltshire, luego otra ciudad hasta que den con el paradero de Horace.

Mientras su vista no capte el resplandor de la luna llena, seguirá siendo humano; aunque es más practico perseguir a sus presas en el estado lobuno prefiere la cara de horror que ponen cada vez que está dispuesto a morderlos, es agradable ver cómo intentan huir de un futuro incambiable, aunque prefiere esperar a que el Señor Oscuro le dé la orden para volverlo un hombre lobo –referente a Horace– así que buscará una persona que no suponga perdida alguna. Solo tiene que esperar el momento adecuado para atacar.

Todos los minutos que ha llevado esperando llegan a su final cuando encuentra a una jovencita caminando en la penumbra de la noche, solamente siendo iluminado por los faroles de la acera. Sonríe acercándose más a ella, sigilosamente y procurando que no lo vea venir, de lo contrario se habrá echado a perder toda la preparación que le ha llevado tantos años conseguir, así como su fama de observar y dar tiempo al tiempo necesario para agredir; da un paso apresurado, empieza a correr hasta quedar enfrente de la muchacha.

Ella aparentemente no lo visto, aún. Agradece que hayan escogido la noche para emprender la nueva búsqueda; en realidad, la mayoría de los jóvenes a los que ha convertido en un hombre lobo –o mujer lobo– ha sido cuando no lo pueden, como aquel niño pequeño al que mordió, luego de su papá le causase un tremendo disgusto; esa fue la última vez que lo vio. En fin, se quita las gafas y completa la hermosa luna, que resplandece al momento en que se transforma; ahora no habrá manera existente de que aquella muggle se escape de él, tampoco ha habido mucha posibilidad antes.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta ella, cuando ve al enorme lobo parado frente a su persona— ¡Un hombre lobo! —exclama medio impactada, medio aterrorizada.

Eso ha sido sorprende, al parecer es bruja. Lo que lo hace más interesante, ¿se quedará en shock o atacará?, solamente hay una forma de averiguarlo. Mueve sus patas lentamente, acechándola lo más cerca que puede; ella saca la varita y le apunta sin vacilar. Más intrigante incluso para una bruja, sus ojos brillan perversamente mientras da un potente aullido –para llamar a Bellatrix– pero primero jugará él un poco con la desafortunada presa; corre hacia ella.

Le prende fuego, rodeándolo en un radio bastante abrumador.

« _Es buena_ —piensa Fenrir buscando una manera para deshacerse de la pequeña jaula, no es truco que dé demasiado resultado a largo plazo— _pero no me vencerá tan fácilmente; saldré de aquí, la atacaré, Bellatrix la torturará y la convertiré en uno de los nuestros. Tendremos una nueva mujer lobo antes que acabe la noche. Pero, ¿adónde se habrá metido?, ella no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad para divertirse._ »

« _¿Qué está haciendo un hombre lobo aquí?_ —Piensa manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el círculo de fuego— _No permitiré que me clave sus colmillos, lo mantendré alejado mientras pueda; pensaré en una forma de deshacerme de él, aunque tenga que matarlo… No, iré a Azkaban y no lo vale._ »

Fenrir da un salto de dos metros, logrando atravesar la barrera que ha formado anteriormente; le encantan las personas que oponen un poco de resistencia, eso lo hace más entretenido. Aburre solamente encontrarse con gente cobarde; entre tanto, para ganar tiempo, rodea a la mujer y la lanza –con un potente golpe de sus patas traseras– hacia la trampa que ella misma hizo hace pocos minutos.

« _Como es fuego mágico no se extinguirá por sí solo_ —contiene la respiración moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, con frenesí— _. Lo apagaré yo._ »

Lanza un chorro de agua en todo el radio, disipando las llamas que han ido aumentado en fuerza; ha inhalado un poco de humo pero es el menor de sus problemas, tiene que despistar a Fenrir a como dé lugar, ¿cómo?, debe de existir alguna treta para engañarlo y que comience a perseguir a alguien más, ¡pero no se le ocurre nada! Su corazón late con fuerza, sintiendo la adrenalina correr a través de sus venas; es la primera vez que lo experimenta y no le hace gracia. Lo único que quiere es estar a salvo en su apartamento.

No tuvo que haber salido esa noche, en luna llena.

—Aquí es —afirma Bellatrix, apareciéndose en el lugar. Mira al lobo que brevemente la contempla, antes de aullar como diciéndole que está en lo cierto—, ¿quién es? —le pregunta a Fenrir, quien mueve su cola para indicarle la dirección en donde está. Al mirarla detenidamente levanta la varita, sin embargo, no apunta a la mujer sino al propio Fenrir, quien se extraña; la cara de Bellatrix muestra un fuerte enfado— ¡A Cissy, mi hermanita, no atacarás! —Fenrir se queda esperando por un maleficio torturador, pero no ocurre nada. Greyback se espanta; de haberse desquitado no tendrá que preocuparse más adelante; no obstante, al quedarse calmada, le da la sensación que planea una artimaña— Si no vuelves a confirmar la identidad de tus presas te aseguro que te pesará, Fenrir —advierte con tono aterciopelado.

Por lo general, Bellatrix sabe que _debe_ de estarle enseñando su merecido a ése pero no es el momento; le preocupa lo que le pueda haber hecho a su hermana; podrá ser una lunática obsesiva amante de las Artes Oscuras pero ella cuida a su familia, o en éste caso a la _única_ hermana que posee. Independientemente de que haya o no magullado a Narcissa se arrepentirá de lo que ha osado hacer pero no por ella… está pensado seriamente en que le dejará el placer de recibir el castigo del Señor Oscuro; a quien, como es evidente, confía más en lo que diga Bellatrix que un simple hombre lobo; por lo que ha previsto –en pocos segundos– que le echará la culpa a Fenrir del fracaso de ésta misión. Después de todo, Horace lleva escondido por doce semanas; no será tan sencillo localizarlo.

Fenrir se estremece, haciendo un anote mental; no subestima a Bellatrix, en realidad, nadie que aprecie su vida. Y se zarandea más cuando percibe la actitud calmada de Bellatrix, concluye que lo mejor que puede hacer es morder a alguien más; en otras palabras, escapar de ella. No sabe el por qué, no obstante, presiente que Bellatrix se vengará de una forma distinta.

Una vez que ambas brujas se dan cuenta de su ausencia, comienzan a platicar sobre lo recién sucedido y otras inquietudes que tiene la mayor de las dos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le cuestiona "suavizando" su voz a su hermana pequeña, quien –recuperando el aliento– asiente.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —le comenta Narcissa a su hermana mayor, quien se alza de hombros restándole importancia al asunto—; tranquila, no me ha lastimado —añade innecesariamente, ella debe haberle leído la mente.

— ¿Estás escondida en Wiltshire?

—Exactamente, ¿insisten con el tema de Slughron, Bella? Pensé que había perdido el rastro de él el Señor Oscuro —dice Narcissa, aunque no sea una Mortífaga –ya que ha rechazado recibir la Marca Tenebrosa– apoya la causa que defiende Voldemort—. ¿Qué puede querer de él? ¿Qué haga pociones?

—No, va más allá de eso —responde desinteresada—. Para elaborador de pociones ya tiene a Severus Snape, para ser un mestizo tiene los ideales donde deben estar. Es relacionado con los _Horrocrux_ , sea lo que sean; por cierto, el hombre lobo que te atacó era Fenrir Greyback —aclara relamiéndose los labios.

—Greyback sufrirá —susurra Narcissa, lo suficientemente bajo para que Bellatrix no la oiga—. Me las arreglaré para que nadie más me encuentre, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Soy consciente de eso —antes de que pueda decir algo más, un hechizo aparece: tiene un resplandor verde—. ¿¡Quién ha sido?!

—No sé lo que puedan estar pretendiendo al estar en una ciudad muggle pero no lo permitiré, ¡las llevaré a la justicia! —exclama la auror, aparte de joven es inexperta –en opinión de Bellatrix–, novata y demasiado osada e intuitiva para su propio bien.

—Si en verdad lo sostienes te falta tanto, querida Marlenne McKinnon —se burla Bellatrix, sin tomarse en serio a la mujer y el reto que les plantea—; hoy no estoy de humor para jugar contigo, cariño, así que simplifiquemos esto —blande su varita de un lado a otro.

— ¡No me subestimes, Lestrange! —grita medio irritada Marlenne; le ha tomado demasiadas horas dar con el paradero de la déspota Bellatrix, aunque a la muchacha rubia no la reconoce— Te asesinaré, no permitiré que vuelvas a destruir a más familias; ¡no después del incidente de los Bones!

Bellatrix suelta una estridente carcajada, que se le antoja repulsiva a McKinnon.

—Tú… ¿no estarás hablando en serio, o sí? ¿De verdad piensas que una patética auror me detendrá?

—Acabemos con esto de una sola vez —dice Narcissa, cansada del show que está mostrando Marlenne; ella conoce lo suficiente a Bellatrix para saber que si quisiera asesinarla ya lo habría hecho, al parecer se encuentra divirtiéndose más desacreditándola, típico de Bellatrix—. A menos que quieras concederle el honor a alguien más.

—No, qué va —insiste Bellatrix, bloqueando el maleficio que le ha mandado Marlenne—. Normalmente disfrutaría de una buena entretención pero no seré yo quién te asesine, por lo que…

Narcissa cae desplomada al suelo, mientras se desangra con fuerza a causa de un hechizo cortante que le ha mandado Marlenne; la sangre empieza a teñir el suelo con su color rojizo, a su vez que una herida comienza a abrirse a lo largo de su pecho y su antebrazo diestro. Poco a poco la coloración de su tez va perdiendo color; la ha tomado desprevenida, de lo contrario Narcissa se hubiese defendido.

—Ahora te toca a ti, Lestrange —añade Marlenne—. Te…

— ¡ _Avada Kedavra_! —Exclama Bellatrix con furia, apuntándole al pecho de Marlenne.

Sin embargo, Marlenne tiene buenos reflejos por lo que lo esquiva en el momento oportuno; salta hacia atrás levantando su varita en dirección a Bellatrix, no dejará que la asesine así como así, si caerá lo hará luchando; piensa que esa mujer rubia debe ser importante para Bellatrix, sin saber que le ha disparado a su hermana pequeña.

— ¡Creí que tú me enseñarías mi merecido pero veo que me equivoqué! —Dice Marlenne, imitando el tono burlesco de Bellatrix, ésta le mira con enojo— ¡No eres más que una segundona de Voldemort!

—Di lo que quieras, McKinnon, porque será lo último que hagas en tú miserable vida —sisea. Avanza paulatinamente hacia la auror, quien en acto reflejo retrocede, no dejándose intimidar por la Mortífaga—. Por ahora, tengo cosas más importantes que atender que encargarme de borrar tu existencia de éste planeta —se aparece detrás de Marlenne, quien se queda paralizada por unos segundos—, así que… _obliviate_. Volverás a ignorar a Cissy —la aturde y la deja en el suelo.

Se acerca a Narcissa, inicia a sanarle las heridas con un sencillo hechizo. Lentamente las heridas se van cerrando, empero, eso no provoca que Narcissa recobre la consciencia; pronto se ocupará de Marlenne, quien seguirá inconsciente hasta que estén lo suficientemente alejadas de Wiltshire. Esto es lo ha querido evitar: que alguien lastimase a Narcissa. No es del tipo de hermana que sobreprotege a sus hermanas pequeñas, o al menos ha dejado de hacerlo desde que han aprendido a defenderse –cuando Andrómeda todavía lo fue–; además, está al tanto de la actitud de Narcissa con respecto a unirse a las filas de Voldemort. Allá ella con lo que quiera hacer con su vida.

— ¿La auror está muerta? —indaga Narcissa, poniéndose en pie a los minutos que sus heridas han terminado de cerrarse, aunque se siente un poco debilitada.

Bellatrix sonríe sarcástica— Lo estará pronto —dice.

—Me iré a casa, tú encárgate que nadie más sepa que estás aquí. ¿Misión fallida?

—Sí. Iré a buscar a Fenrir, me llevaré a la brujita —dice despectivamente refiriéndose a Marlenne.

* * *

A unos metros de donde ha sucedido la breve batalla, comienza a sentirse mareada.

Ha sido una mala idea aparecerse para irse a su hogar, aunque sólo ha avanzado una cuarta parte del trayecto. Al menos Bellatrix se ha marchado a otra ciudad, en busca de aquel mago con aquella bruja; sus ojos se ponen borrosos, nublándole la vista e impidiéndole distinguir entre el camino a seguir de las rutas alternas, la calle con sus respectivas señalizaciones. Todo está tan confuso, aparentemente que sus heridas físicas hayan sanado no le ha quitado el cansancio por la semi pérdida de sangre que ha experimentado.

¿Es a una cuarta parte o la mitad del recorrido?

Lo único que quiere es tomar una siesta.

El peso de su cuerpo se va todo a uno de sus costados, sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse. Siendo lo último que ve es un hombre con la cabellera rubia corriendo apresurado hacia ella.


End file.
